


Runaway

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, Original Fiction, Other, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: Ein Jugendlicher läuft von Zuhause weg, um ein neues Leben weit weg von seiner misshandelnden Mutter anzufangen.Inspiriert von Ed Sheerans Song "Runaway"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab das hier ursprünglich für einen Schreibwettbewerb an unserer Schule geschrieben, deswegen ist es auch auf Deutsch und nicht auf Englisch wie der Rest von meinem Geschreibsel. Allerdings hab ich es nie eingereicht, also dachte ich, ich lade es einfach mal hier hoch, vielleicht liest es ja sogar irgendjemand. :)

Ich schließe die Haustür hinter mir. Ich weiß nicht, was ich in diesem Moment fühle. Erleichterung? Freiheit? Aber da ist auch ein kleiner Teil von mir, der sich wünscht, ich hätte diesen Schritt nicht gewagt. Ich atme tief durch. Nein, es war die richtige Entscheidung. Ich wende der Tür den Rücken zu und fange an, die Straße in Richtung Bushaltestelle herunterzulaufen.

Ich werfe einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Das Glas ist schon seit Jahren kaputt. Ich versuche, mich daran zu erinnern, wieso es überhaupt gesprungen ist, aber ich weiß es nicht mehr.

Es ist zehn nach fünf, morgens. Normalerweise wäre ich nie im Leben so früh aufgestanden, aber es musste so früh sein, sonst hätte Diana mitbekommen, dass ich verschwunden bin.

Diana ist meine Mutter, zumindest biologisch. Ich habe sie noch nie als meine Mutter angesehen, geschweige denn sie Mama genannt. Allein bei dem Gedanken läuft es mir kalt den Rücken herunter.

Papa war noch wach, als ich gegangen bin. Er saß in der Küche mit seinem Bier. Ich weiß nicht, sein wievieltes es in dieser Nacht war und ich weiß auch nicht, wann er das letzte mal nüchtern war. Oder wann er das letzte mal geschlafen hat. Er scheint immer in der Küche zu sitzen, sein Bier in der Hand, und ins Leere zu starren. Manchmal habe ich ihm den Fernseher angemacht, aber davon scheint er nie Notiz genommen zu haben, also habe ich das dann auch irgendwann aufgegeben. Er scheint generell nicht von viel Notiz zu nehmen. Ich hätte Diana ja gerne mal gesagt, sie solle mit ihm zum Arzt gehen, aber dafür hätte ich sie erst mal ansprechen müssen und das habe ich nicht gewagt.

Die Bushaltestelle ist nicht verlassen, wie ich gehofft hatte. Ein zwielichtig aussehender Mann steht an das Haltestellenschild gelehnt und mustert mich interessiert, als ich mich nähere. Ich ignoriere ihn und setzte mich möglichst weit von ihm entfernt auf die Wartebank. Eigentlich war ja damit zu rechnen, dass ich unheimlichen Persönlichkeiten begegne, wenn ich mitten in der Nacht Bus fahre, aber froh bin ich deswegen trotzdem nicht.

Laut der Nahverkehrsapp auf meinem Smartphone kommt der nächste Bus zum Hauptbahnhof in knappen zehn Minuten. Ich habe mich entschieden, als erstes Ziel den Bahnhof anzulaufen und dann mal zu schauen, wo ich von dort aus als nächstes hinkomme. Hauptsache, ich komme weg von hier, alles andere ist vorerst egal.

Ich setze meinen Rucksack ab und stelle ihn mir vor die Füße. Er ist relativ schwer, das tut meinem geschundenen Rücken nicht gut, aber schließlich mussten so viele meiner Habseligkeiten rein, wie nur möglich.

Packen ist mir nicht gerade leicht gefallen. Über die Jahre hinweg, haben sich viele Kleinigkeiten angesammelt, die ich ungern zurücklassen wollte, aber ich konnte einfach nicht alles mitnehmen. Zum Beispiel den Teddybär, den mir Quentin, mein bester Freund aus der Grundschulzeit, vor Ewigkeiten geschenkt hat, habe ich auf meinem Bett liegen lassen. Quentin ist vor sechs Jahren mit seiner Familie weggezogen, wir wollten eigentlich in Kontakt bleiben, aber das hat nicht wirklich funktioniert. Ich vermisse ihn. Seit damals habe ich niemanden mehr gefunden, dem ich mich irgendwie nahe fühlen konnte. Ich bin kein Einzelgänger, aber wirklich enge Freunde habe ich auch nicht. Natürlich gibt es Leute, mit denen man in den Pausen rumhängt, aber außerhalb von der Schule sehe ich diese Leute nie.

Ich könnte zu Quentin fahren. Mit dem Zug sind es, glaube ich, nur knappe zwei Stunden. Ob er mich überhaupt noch erkennen würde? Vielleicht hätte ich den Teddybär doch einpacken sollen, um seinen Erinnerungen auf die Sprünge zu helfen, aber ich hatte mich beim Packen dann doch eher für sinnvollere Sachen entschieden, wie Klamotten und meinen Laptop. Ich stand auch eine Weile vor meinem Bücherregal, aber ich hätte unmöglich alle guten Bücher einpacken können, also habe ich mich für meine sehr zerfledderte Ausgabe vom _Herrn der Ringe_ entschieden und den Rest zurückgelassen.

Ich habe nicht viel Geld dabei. Das heißt, ich habe all das Geld, das ich besitze, mitgenommen, es ist nur nicht sonderlich viel. Eigentlich bin ich sehr sparsam und gebe beinahe nichts aus, aber um Geld gut sparen zu können, muss man zunächst einmal Taschengeld bekommen und Diana hat nie viel von Taschengeld gehalten. All mein Gespartes sind also eigentlich nur die paar Geldscheine, die ich über die Jahre hinweg in Umschlägen von unbekannten Verwandten zu Geburtstagen und anderen Anlässen per Post erhalten habe. Ich wollte mir auch einmal einen Teilzeitjob suchen, aber dafür brauchte ich die Unterschrift eines Erziehungsberechtigten und na ja, als ob ich Diana danach gefragt hätte.

Ich muss gähnen. Kein Wunder, ich bin schließlich die ganze Nacht wach geblieben. Vollgedröhnt mit Koffein habe ich meine Habseligkeiten so leise wie möglich zusammengepackt, um Diana im Zimmer nebenan bloß nicht zu wecken. Ich konnte auch nicht gehen, sobald ich aus ihren Zimmer keine Geräusche mehr gehört habe. Man muss warten, bis man wirklich ganz sicher sein kann, dass sie schläft, und dann noch ein bisschen länger.

Eigentlich hätte ich also gegen drei Uhr das Haus ohne Probleme verlassen können, aber na ja, um diese Uhrzeit fahren keine Busse. Der, auf den ich warte, ist der erste, der jeden Tag fährt und ich wollte es nicht wagen, später zu fahren, für den Fall, dass Diana früher zur Arbeit muss und früher aufsteht. Ein wenig zu schlafen und mir einen Wecker zu stellen war logischerweise auch keine Möglichkeit, den hätte sie auf jeden Fall gehört.

Mein Bus biegt um die Ecke, ich stehe auf und setzte mir meinen Rucksack wieder auf. Ich unterdrücke ein Stöhnen unter der plötzlichen Belastung auf meinem Rücken. Man könnte meinen, nach all den Jahren hätte ich mich daran gewöhnt, dauerhaft Schmerzen zu leiden, aber so ganz gewöhnt man sich, glaube ich, nie daran.

Der Bus ist komplett leer, abgesehen vom Busfahrer natürlich, der ganz und gar nicht davon begeistert zu sein scheint, dass wir einsteigen möchten. Vermutlich ist das hier die undankbarste Schicht, die man als Busfahrer haben kann, und er wollte nur eine ruhige und wenn möglich fahrgastlose Fahrt haben. Jetzt tut er mir schon beinahe ein wenig Leid.

Die Tür öffnet sich und ich bewege mich darauf zu. Der zwielichtige Mann, der bis gerade eben am Haltestellenschild gelehnt hatte, möchte aber anscheinend vor mir einsteigen und drückt sich an mir vorbei. Dabei rempelt er mich von hinten an, hart, und entschuldigt sich nicht. Ich stolpere vornüber und muss einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken. Der plötzliche Stoß gegen meinen Rücken, auch wenn er durch meinen Rucksack abgefedert wurde, tat mehr weh, als ich erwartet hätte. Diana muss gestern härter zugelangt haben, als sie es normalerweise tut.

Der Busfahrer schaut mich leicht genervt und abwartend an. Ich reiße mich zusammen, richte mich auf und steige in den Bus. „Einmal zum Hauptbahnhof.“

Er brummelt mir den Preis zu und wüsste ich nicht sowieso schon, wie viel die Fahrkarte kostet, hätte ich nachfragen müssen. Ich reiche ihm das passende Kleingeld, nehme meine Karte entgegen und suche mir einen Sitzplatz. Der Mann von der Haltestelle hat sich in die letzte Sitzreihe gesetzt, also entscheide ich mich für den Platz direkt hinter dem Fahrer. Meinen Rucksack stelle ich auf den Platz neben mir.

Diana schlägt mich schon seit Ewigkeiten. Damit meine ich, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie mich jemals nicht geschlagen hat. Als ich kleiner war, waren es eher mal kleine Knuffe oder hier und da mal eine Ohrfeige, wenn ich zu laut war oder ihr anders auf die Nerven gegangen bin. Es war allerdings praktisch unmöglich, ihr nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Mit der Zeit wurde sie dann immer grober und härter. Erst waren es nur Prügel, später nahm sie Stöcke, um mich zu schlagen. Oder Gürtel. Von dem Gürtel sind ein, zwei Narben auf meinem Rücken zurückgeblieben. Aber sie hat mich immer nur da geschlagen, wo man es nicht sehen konnte. Nie ins Gesicht. Immer auf den Rücken, auf die Brust, auf die Arme.

Ich habe mich immer bemüht, dass niemand meine Narben sieht und schwer ist das wirklich nicht. Immer Langarmshirts tragen, im Sport sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand umziehen, nicht ins Schwimmbad gehen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein glaube ich nicht, dass selbst wenn jemand meine Narben gesehen hätte, mich jemand danach gefragt hätte. So nahe stehe ich niemandem und es liegt in der Natur meiner Mitmenschen, unangenehme Wahrheiten eher zu ignorieren als damit umzugehen.

Die Narben, die man von Schlägen mit einem Gürtel zurückbehält sind hässlich. Es sind keine feinen Narben, über die man mal eine lustige Geschichte zum besten geben kann. Es sind keine dramatisch aussehenden Kriegsnarben, für die man als Held gefeiert wird. Nein, wenn man mit einem Gürtel geschlagen wird, richtig feste, dann platzt die Haut auf. Das ist erst mal nichts Schlimmes. Normalerweise wächst aufgeplatzte Haut innerhalb von wenigen Tagen einfach zu. Aber wenn man am nächsten Tag auf dieselbe Stelle wieder geschlagen wird. Und am Tag darauf wieder. Dann bleiben Narben zurück. Und die sind einfach nur hässlich.

Das Makabere an der ganzen Sache ist jedoch, dass ich es nicht vermeiden konnte, geschlagen zu werden. Zum Beispiel gestern war es wirklich nicht meine Schuld. Ich war in meinem Zimmer, habe mir einen Film angeschaut. Dann ist Diana nach Hause gekommen. Ich konnte hören, dass sie schlecht drauf war, irgendetwas muss auf der Arbeit schief gelaufen sein. Sie hat dann erst mal meinen Vater in der Küche angekeift, aber ich denke nicht, dass er darauf reagiert hat. Ich bin aufgestanden, um auf Toilette zu gehen. Genau in dem Moment, als ich mein Zimmer verlassen habe, kam Diana den Flur entlang und sah mich. Ich habe sie angeschaut und ich glaube, das war mein Fehler.

„Was glotzt du so blöde?“ Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Ich habe versucht, mich ins Badezimmer zu flüchten, das kann man abschließen, aber sie war schneller. Hat mich am Arm gepackt und mir ins Ohr gezischt. „Na warte.“

Ich glaube, sie musste einfach nur Wut ablassen und ich kam ihr da gerade richtig. Beinahe bin ich ihr sogar dankbar für gestern, denn ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nie den Mumm aufgebracht, wirklich von zuhause wegzulaufen. Bei dem Gedanken, Diana dankbar zu sein, muss ich fast lachen.

Ich spiele schon seit geraumer Zeit mit dem Gedanken, wegzulaufen, aber ich habe es nie gewagt. Wo sollte ich hingehen? Was wird aus der Schule? Wie soll ich mich finanzieren? Was soll ich überhaupt woanders machen? Solche Fragen haben mich immer davon abgehalten, aber gestern Abend war es mir einfach zu viel. Drauf geschissen, wo ich lande. Irgendwo werde ich schon rauskommen und dort wird es auf jeden Fall besser sein als hier.

Ich kann den Bahnhof schon sehen. Wir sind fast da. Ein erster Schritt in Richtung Neuanfang. Ich muss lächeln.

Bevor ich gegangen bin, habe ich noch kurz in die Küche reingeschaut. Mein Vater saß am Tisch und hat sein Bier betrachtet. „Tschüss, Papa“, habe ich geflüstert. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich gehört hat.

Der Bus hält und ich steige aus. Ich atme die frische Nachtluft ein. Je weiter ich von meinem alten Zuhause entfernt bin, desto besser fühle ich mich. Ich betrete das Bahnhofsgebäude. Die ersten halb-schlafenden Pendler sind unterwegs, ich sehe ein paar Junkies, ein paar Betrunkene und natürlich die Bahnhofssicherheitsangestellten die alle Passanten misstrauisch beäugen.

Wohin jetzt? Ich schaue mir die Fahrpläne an, aber es ist kein Ziel dabei, dass mich spontan anspricht, also entschließe ich mich, mich vorerst in einen kleinen Coffee Shop zu setzen, der schon offen hat (oder immer noch?).

Überraschenderweise bin ich nicht der einzige Gast. In der hintersten Ecke sitzt ein Geschäftsmann, der geistesabwesend seinen Kaffee trinkt, und an der Theke steht ein Mädchen, das sich ihr Getränk bestellt.

Ich stelle mich hinter ihr an. Ich höre, wie sie sich zu ihrem Kaffee noch ein Apfeltörtchen bestellt, aber das muss erst noch aufgeheizt werden, also nimmt die Angestellte schon einmal meine Bestellung entgegen. Ich nehme meinen Kaffee ohne Zucker, aber mit viel Milch.

Während ich warte schaue ich mir das Mädchen, das nun neben mir steht, genauer an. Sie ist hübsch, aber nicht so, dass es einem sofort auffallen würde. Es ist eher eine unterschwellige Hübschheit. Sie hat dunkle Haare und blaue Augen, rechts über ihrer Oberlippe ist sie gepierct.

Ich schaue nach unten, um zu vermeiden, dass sie bemerkt, dass ich sie länger angeschaut habe und sehe, dass sie außer ihrem Portemonnaie noch ein Buch in der Hand hält. Ich versuche, den Titel zu erkennen, aber er wird von ihrem Portemonnaie verdeckt.

Die Angestellte bringt unsere Bestellungen. Ich bezahle zuerst, da das Mädchen Probleme zu haben scheint, den passenden Betrag herauszukramen. Damit sie einfacher an das Kleingeldfach ihres Portemonnaies herankommt, legt sie das Buch auf den Tresen und ich kann den Titel lesen.

Ich traue meinen Augen kaum. Auf dem Tresen liegt eine sehr alte Ausgabe des _Herrn der Ringe_. Ich würde sagen, dass kann nur ein gewaltiger Zufall sein, aber ich glaube nicht an Zufälle. Ich glaube an das Schicksal.

Sie bezahlt ihren Kaffee und ihr Törtchen, dreht sich um und schaut sich nach einem Sitzplatz um. Sie bemerkt, dass ich sie anstarre, was mir peinlich ist und ich bringe ein „Cooles Buch!“ heraus.

Sie lächelt mich an. Sie hat ein wunderschönes Lächeln. „Es ist mein Lieblingsbuch.“

„Meins auch.“ Ich versuche, ebenfalls zu lächeln, aber ich befürchte, es wirkt gezwungen.

Sie scheint das nicht zu bemerken oder falls sie es tut, ist sie höflich genug, nicht darauf einzugehen. „Wollen wir uns da drüben hinsetzen?“, schlägt sie vor und zeigt dabei auf einen der unzähligen Tische.

„Gerne.“

Wir setzen uns. Zunächst herrscht ein wenig peinliches Schweigen, in dem wir beide unsere Kaffees trinken, aber dann fängt sie ein Gespräch über _Herr der Ringe_ an. Sie liest das Buch gerade zum vierten mal. Ich sage, ich habe es schon fünf mal gelesen. Sie ist beeindruckt.

Das Gespräch plätschert von dort aus vom einen zum anderen Thema. Es macht Spaß, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sie ist nett, witzig und wenn man mit ihr redet, hat man das Gefühl, als würde sie das, was man sagt, und einen selbst wertschätzen. Dieses Gefühl habe ich ich nicht gerade häufig zu spüren bekommen und diese Abwechslung tut gut.

Es ist warm in diesem Coffee Shop und ich schiebe die Ärmel meines Langarmshirts hoch, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Ihr Blick wandert aufgrund der plötzlichen Bewegung zu meinen Armen und ich sehe, wie sich ihre Augen weiten als sie die feinen Narben auf meiner Haut erblickt. Die Narben, die man von Rasierklingen zurückbehält, ähneln denen auf meinem Rücken in keinster Weise. Sie sind kleiner, blasser, unauffälliger.

Ich schiebe meine Ärmel schnell wieder herunter und schaue weg. Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, vor allem nicht mit ihr. Wir haben uns doch gerade so gut unterhalten, ich will es jetzt nicht kaputtmachen.

Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Schläge, die ich von Diana kassiert habe, als sie die Narben auf meinen Unterarmen entdeckt hat. Aber bevor ich weiter in schlechten Erinnerungen schwelgen kann, ergreift sie das Wort. „Wer ist eigentlich dein Lieblingscharakter aus _Herr der Ringe_?“

In diesem Moment fühle ich unbändige Dankbarkeit. Jeder andere Mensch hätte gefragt. Aber sie hat verstanden, dass man nicht immer über alles reden möchte. Und sie schafft es, das Gespräch problemlos wieder auf sicheres Eis zu bringen. „Pippin“, antworte ich lächelnd.

„Wirklich? Ich persönlich mag Merry lieber.“ Und so läuft das Gespräch weiter. Sie erzählt mir, dass sie auf Reisen ist, einfach nur so, um das Land ein bisschen zu sehen. Das klingt schön. Reisen, einfach nur so, weil man das gerade möchte.

Mit jeder Minute, die verstreicht, zieht sie mich mehr und mehr in ihren Bann. Ich weiß nicht, ob das, was ich fühle, Liebe ist. Aber ich weiß, dass ich mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen will, wenn möglich alle Zeit der Welt, und dass ich es nicht ertragen könnte, mich jetzt schon wieder von ihr zu trennen.

Wer weiß, vielleicht ist das nur ein innerer Impuls von mir, der sich an jeden Funken Zuneigung klammert, der mir entgegen gebracht wird. Vielleicht ist sie gar nicht so toll, wie sie mir vorkommt. Aber das kann ich erst mit Sicherheit wissen, wenn ich sie besser kenne.

Ich frage sie, was ihr nächstes Ziel ist, aber sie weiß es noch nicht. Sie entscheidet so etwas lieber spontan. „Was ist denn dein Ziel?“, fragt sie.

Zufriedenheit. Sicherheit. Glück. Das sind meine Ziele. Das würde ich ihr gerne sagen, aber ich fürchte, das würde sie verschrecken. Ich würde gerne vorschlagen, dass wir uns gemeinsam ein Ziel suchen, aber das würde, glaube ich, etwas zu aufdringlich wirken. Also zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht.“

Sie zögert mit ihrer Antwort. „Das klingt jetzt vielleicht etwas komisch.“ Sie unterbricht sich. In mir keimt Hoffnung. Ist sie kurz davor, das vorzuschlagen, was ich mir wünsche? Sie holt tief Luft. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gemeinsam weiter reisen?“

Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen. Sie möchte mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen. Mit mir! In meinem Inneren leuchtet ein Feuerwerk. In diesem Moment bin ich der glücklichste Mensch des Planeten. Ich versuche allerdings, nach außen hin normal zu wirken. „Das wäre schön.“ Dazu setze ich mein nettestes Lächeln auf.

Sie lächelt zurück. Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft für mich bereithält. Oder ob die Zukunft überhaupt irgendetwas für mich bereithält. Aber ich weiß, dass dieses Lächeln für mich der Beginn dieser Zukunft ist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also als erstes möchte ich klarstellen, dass ich selbst nie Opfer von häuslicher Gewalt war und mich auch nie geritzt habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Darstellungen der Wahrheit entsprechen oder nicht und ich möchte mich bei jedem entschuldigen, der sich durch diese Geschichte angegriffen oder verletzt fühlt. Bitte hinterlass einen Kommentar, um mich über meine Falschdarstellungen aufzuklären.  
> Und natürlich will ich mich bedanken, dass du das hier überhaupt bis zum Ende gelesen hast. ^-^ Ich freue mich über jede Art von Feedback. :D


End file.
